tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuffs Upgrade
Log Title: Cuffs Upgrade Characters: Cuffs, Wheeljack Location: Wheeljack’s Lab, Autobot City Date: April 24, 2015 TP: None Summary: Cuffs upgrades his shield. Wheeljack's Lab - Autobot City Category:2015 Category:Logs Cuffs looks up as he stops, and then smiles a little "Eh. I guess part of me is uneasy that I'm being rebuilt without the decepticons having done step one: take me apart." he chortles, and turns towards the prepared table "Nervous yes. I won’t be too mechly to admit that. How long abouts will it take?" Wheeljack shrugs, "Probably about a human hour. I've done the surgery on countless drones to prepare." he raises a hand, "Don't let it be said that I wasn't thorough kid. Given your special condition, I wanted to be sure I could do it quickly. Local anesthetic has its limits and I'm not big on causes a brother pain. That's just not my bag. If you're ready, lay on down and we'll get started. If you don't mind, several of my preprogrammed drones are going to assist to make it quicker." Cuffs nods and moves to lay down on the table. He had recently gone to the car wash it seems, even with a new air freshener. "Sounds good to me. Wait, local anesthetic? So I will be awake? " he asks, surprised "Nothing wrong with that. I just was expecting to be out fully." he actually appears MORE relaxed at this news. Wheeljack shakes his head, "No no. I'm going to put you out as well. But we have to apply local too, given what you told me. You know. That thing that we don't talk about. I have to be double sure you aren't going to feel it, ya know?" he shakes his head, "Like we discussed, I'm aware of the condition so I'm doubling up to be sure you don't hurt." he gets to work with the locals, weird tentacle like things coming down and injecting different parts of Cuffs body to completely numb them, "This is the locals. Let me know if you feel anything after the injections. If not, I'll move ahead with the general..." Cuffs ahhs and nods as he understood now more clearly and lays back, optics watching as he obediently, doesn’t move. "Will do. Although I admit I have never 'felt' anything in there I think I could describe." he chuckles, then blinks "... Course, I could be wrong. Now I know I am NOT feeling anything there." he blinked, clearing the 'connection lost' messages from his mind. Wheeljack nods, "Now you're remembering. Good job." he starts to inject the general anesthetic now, "Now, you're going to start to feel a bit wonky. Like Thundercracker just sonic boomed ya. Don't worry. It's normal." he'd smirk if he could, "Now what I need ya to do is count down slowly from 10. If you make it past 6, I'll be impressed. Go ahead." Cuffs grimaces a little bit at the reminder, especially since that happened to him not long ago. "Gotcha... Ten... nine... eight..." his optics were already dimming. He wriggled once, then settled, trying not to force it. "Activating 'sleep switch' he mutters as well, "sevvvvveeeeeeennn..." his voice powers off. Wheeljack cracks his robot knuckles and nods, "Good. Good." he looks around him and clicks a button. A bunch of drones comes out, "All right, kiddies. Party time. DeeFour, you start on the lower section. DeeSix? You do the upper. DeeOne, The middle is all yours. Beef this kids armor like we practiced. Fark up? I'll feed ya to Grimlock. I promised this kid a clean operation and I intend to deliver." he moves over to his workbench and starts removing parts, "I'll handle the shield and its cooling systems. We gotta be quick, lads. We got a time limit. Primus knows what he might feel if the local wears off." Cuffs is off entirely at this point as the droids go to work, unriveting rivets, carefully clipping any welds and disconnecting cables as needed. Riveting, no? Wheeljack moves over to Cuffs arm and starts to take it apart. He's quick about it and gets the rivets out. Once he does he smirks internally since he can't really smirk, damn that no mouth thing. He installs the power components for the shield to have two power source. He beefs up the armor and supports on Cuffs ar,. locking servos into place. The droids are doing good work, but he's not satisfied. "What the hell is this, kids? WORK HARDER or I'm going to brain ya!" The droids speed up and continue work. He looks to Cuffs face, "Poor kid. Wish he could be awake to see this. But best he's not." he goes back to work on the power system for the shield. Cuffs would probably be grateful he cannot. He could always watch the video later as the droids begin to increase their efficiency, taking a few moments here and there to replace anything that needed to be while they were at it no doubt. A bit of sand pools out from some gaps that would have been located near his undercarriage in vehicle mode. Wheeljack shakes his head at the sand falling out, "What? This kid been hanging around Hound too much? Damn kids and their "terrestrial experience". Still can't match me in stunt driving." he continues his work and shores up the arm. He then grabs the shield with help from two drones, "Now be careful boys. This mount has to be done right." They hold it in place and he keeps it steady as he reinforces it. He then attaches the independent power source and tests it..."Ok. Looking good. Both power sources are working." now he moves to attach the shield, "Support the arm boys, we're going to have to sling this once I'm done until he's awake." He attaches the shield and calibrates it three times. To be sure, always reboot three times. The IT guys say so, for what they're worth. Once it's attached he activates it and smashes it several times....all being successful. "Ok. That’s good juju. But he has to use it. Sling that arm up. Let's check the rest of you loons work." The drones comply, as the arm, and Cuffs' shield up/back mechanism were exposed and reattached. Smoothly, the mechanisms turn and flipped the physical aspect of the shield back and forth as directed. His fingers twitch at one point, but he remains under consciousness completely. Even when the shield is struck, and the 'strike repelled' message goes to his mind as required and back, finding no mind yet to signal about it. His armor was back on fully now, the welds having cooled to the point where they no longer glowed red, although they were still dangerously hot to any humans who were, fortunately, not around. Wheeljack nods and puts a few finishing touches on Cuffs. Namely some thrusters on his legs and his arms to aid in carrying the shield without affecting his speed and a few thrusters on the shield itself to allow it to be used as a weapon. He runs diagnostics on those and they work out well. He may well be faster than he was before. Wheeljack laughs, "Good work kids, go eat your ener treats. I got a kid to surprise." he starts to bring Cuffs out of his medically induced coma. "Hey kid. Wake up. I gotta surprise for ya!" Slow to wake up, Cuffs comes around after a few minutes, catching only the tail end of what Wheeljack said. "What... huh? " he pauses, and blinks "Over already? I just heard you yelling at someone, then nothing." he blinks and lifts his head a little bit "... Is it okay to move? " he asks, the rest of his processors warming up Wheeljack has his arms crossed as he waits for Cuffs to wake up, "Yeah kid. We're all done here. I toldja it'd be quick. I worked on the process for weeks before going live with it. That's what I do. They call me mad. I just say I'm thorough and be damned with the consequences. Science is science. You're good to go as long as you can lift that shield arm. I wired it just like I told you I would."